


The wolves of Doranelle

by Justanotherfanguurl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, being maeve's lover sucks, cadre protective over fenrys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanguurl/pseuds/Justanotherfanguurl
Summary: For Connall. All of this, he did for Connall. Because he loved his brother more, than he hated Maeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter is Fenrys-centric and for note: Fenrys/Maeve is so not … lovable and hard to write because damn … i hate her.

“Get the fuck over here, boyo!”

Fenrys's head twisted towards Rowan Whitethorn yelling at him. The prince was covered in blood and dirt, his green eyes wild and body tensed. Always ready to strike, should an enemy find it a good idea to attack the silver-haired warrior.

“What? No!” The younger one shouted back, pointing at the new wave of soldiers coming from one of the city gates. “I'll get them!”

“I said, get here now, Fenrys!” Rowan ordered, fury in his sharpend eyes. Within seconds the white wolf was at his side, jumping through portals by his magic. “What is it?” he growled, avoiding Rowan's stare. “We're done here. Vaughan and Lorcan captured the headmaster. The city is under control.” The older Fae explained to him, while walking towards the castle, Fenrys on his left. “Where's Connall?” “With Gavriel. We meet in front of the gate.” Fenrys nodded and Rowan didn't give him time to answer, as he began running and the wolf had to keep track of him.

The gate came in sight. “There's Cairn.” The Blonde stated and Rowan twisted his mouth. “Damn he isn't dead.” Fenrys grinned at that.

He always loved these short flickers of humor whose make Rowan look more like an actual living being.

Indeed, Cairn was standing in front of the gate, blades ready to attack. He seemed to relax a bit as he saw his two cadre-members, but didn't show any relief that they were still alive. Or maybe he just had heard Rowan's comment. “Vaughan and the demi are inside.” Cairn muttered and the silver-haired prince only looked at him, to show him he already knows.

“We're getting company.” Fenrys remarked and nodded towards a new formed group of soldiers running at them. Rowan sighed. “Alright. One more, then.” Fenrys chuckled and was about to shift, as he spotted two figures jumping off the battlements and heading towards them. Fenrys smiled slightly relieved at the sight of a black-haired male, whose brown eyes shot right his way.

Connall.

“Boyo, watch out!” Rowan's sudden call made Fenrys turn around and duck under the sword just in time, before ending his assailant's life with a blade in his throat. He nodded at Rowan and run towards his twin-brother and Gavriel. “The northern gate was a trap,” Connall explained as he reached Fenrys, “we fought our way out.” “Any hurt?” His eyes lay on his brother. But it was Gavriel who shook his head in answer. “All fine. Let's go.” Fenrys shifted and backdroped behind Connall and to bring up the rear.

The cadre stayed close, easily defeating the scattered attacks on their way up the castle. “Archers.” Cairn stated stated, pointing up the battlements. “Alright.” Rowan nodded, giving Connall a wink. The black-haired male immediately drew his bow and shot some precise arrows up. Matching each of them.

But he couldn't put a stop to the arrows already in air. The young fae male froze, staring at the blood coursing from his twin's shoulder.

Fenrys gripped the arrow and pulled it out cursing. “I'm good.” He said immediately and nodded towards Connall and the others. “Let's go on.” Rowan commanded and heading on. Connall dropped back besides Fenrys, eyeing him up. “You need help?” Fenrys smiled at him. “No, thanks. I'm good.” He repeated.

There were no more time for discussion, as the cadre reached the castle gates. A grumpy looking Lorcan already awaiting them.

* * *

 

„Do you think it is possible, that you might shut the fuck up?“ Lorcan Salvaterre growled and turned his head to shot a deeply annoyed glaze towards the blonde fae grinning back at him.

“Make me.” Fenrys answered and arched a brow.

“Ridiculous.” was Lorcans only response. “You were just shot, shouldn't you like … be in pain?”

“Oh, you old sadist. I was already wondering in what kind of crazy sex-stuff you're into. So you prefer blood for ...-”

“We don't need to know that.” Gavriel muttered. Fenrys laughed and grinned at the lion. “C'mon, we all have these dirty little secrets. Don't we Gavriel?”

“Don't act so smart.” A voice behind Fenrys hissed. “You ain't smart. Otherwise you wouldn't have run into an arrow.” Connall grumbled, without even looking at his twin.

“You all come down. We just fought a battle, no need to fight each other now. We're so close to home.” Gavriel said, trying to end the argument before it starts. The only one, who didn't give a shit about what was going on, was Rowan Whitethorn,still staring straight ahead towards the approaching towers of Doranelle.

Fenrys' smile vanished.

* * *

 

 

“Rowan reported me that you were injured during battle.”

Fenrys shrugged. “I was hit by an arrow that's all, Your Majesty.”

“Are you alright?”

The white wolf nodded, keeping his head lowered. “I am. It was quickly healed by Gavriel later on.”

“Good.”

Finally Fenrys looked up to her, meeting her intense stare at him. She wasn't worried, no. She only was concerned if he was able to serve her. She'd already sat on her bed, as he has been called to her chambers.

He quickly took a step back.

Maeve inclined her head. “Is there anything you'd like to tell me Fenrys?”

He hesitated, but nodded. “I thought we had a deal. You promised me that Connall would not go on this mission, he nearly got killed because they ran into a trap.”

The queen stayed calm. “Your brother wanted to go. I told him that he didn't need to, he went on his own purpose.”

“That's just wrong.” He murmured. “It is the truth. Do you want to bargain again?” He didn't answer. “I guessed that.”

There was silence, then Maeve got up and stepped in front of him. She gripped his chin softly and eyed him up. “Take off your clothes, Fenrys.”

He stiffened, feeling the order set in through the blood-oath. So he fell quiet, roughly stripping without losing eye-contact with the dark haired queen in front of him, watching him exposing more and more skin with a satisfied smile. As he stood naked in front of her, Maeve gently stroked over his bare chest and nodded, as if she approved. “Open my dress.” She ordered, turned her back on him, Fenrys yielded without protest.

“Now serve me.” she purred and went for the bed.

There was no love, no caring, no comfort in the kisses they share, in the kisses Fenrys places down her spine or between her legs.

No passion in his moans, as Maeve sat on his lap moving up and down.

She pinned him down at the bed kissing him intensely, before holding on for a second. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. “Today, I want _you_ to take me.” She whispered. “Another order?” He managed to say, eyeing her up.

Gods she was beautiful. A beautiful sadist.

“No,” she stroked through his long blonde hair, “I want you to do it. I want it to be rough.” Fenrys understood. She knew of his hatred towards her. And when she'd like to experience the whole of it, she would get it. The wolf snarled, turning them, so that he was above his queen.

She smiled wickedly. That was enough for him to thrusting inside of her, hard and merciless.

Maeve groaned out loudly, biting her teeth and digging her long nails in Fenrys' back. The male winced feeling his blood running along his sweat, but continued.

The queen of fae grinned as she seemed to also smell his blood. “I like that.” She didn't loosen her grip, instead running her sharp nails up and down his back, ripping skin and being satisfied by his blood dripping on her naked body.

It didn't really hurt, therefore he was way too occupied with hammering all his anger inside her. A whole century of hatred and rage.

Finally he heard her gasp, shuddering and smiling up at him. “Thank you.” Fenrys rolled off of her, taking a moment to control his breath and running a hand through his wet hair.

Maeve sat up. “I'm gonna take a bath. You're dismissed.” Fenrys immediately stood taking back on his clothes, pausing as he sensed her stare at his red back. “Art.” She grinned, standing up and placing a kiss on one of the open ripped lines, tasting his blood.

“My queen.” Fenrys bowed and already stalked outside her chambers.

 

For Connall. All of this, he did to Connall. Because he loved his brother more, than he hated Maeve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback to when Connall swore the blood-oath and how Fenrys reacted and how Things escalated … because something Always escalates. Thanks, SJM.

**120 years ago**

 

“You know, I'm able to fight with a sword, Your highness.”

“Don't call me that, boyo.” The silver-haired prince repeated dryly.

“Then don't call me boyo either.”

Rowan Whitethorn only stared him down. His unique green eyes shot Fenrys a piercing glance, so the young fae male began smirking. “You'll train me or just stand there and admire my beauty?” That made his other teacher chuckle and the wolf turned to grin at the golden-haired male at the other side of the training yard. Gavriel, as he has introduced himself, but Fenrys had already heard stories about the lion. Just as about the prince in front of him. Although Fenrys might not show it, he was really honored to train with these two. Two of Maeve's best Warriors. He had to score well today. He knew this was some kind of a test. The rest of this infamous squad didn't seem to be keen on wasting time with time, but Rowan Whitethorn had stood in his chambers just this morning, telling him to get dressed for training and meet him in the yard. So here they were. Fenrys having a solo sparring session with these two, while his brother had some business with the queen. Again. Actually Fenrys had thought they would have more time together since he returned from a mission, but Connall was always occupied.

“Come on, show me what they taught you in that fancy elite force, boyo.” Rowan teased him, eyeing him up like a predator.

“Oh, I'll show you!” Fenrys growled, leaping up just to reappear right behind the warrior and attacking his back.

For like one second, Rowan Whitethorn showed some actual surpise about his skills but a few moments later, Fenrys lay on his back staring up to the pointy end of the sword directed to his throat. A satisfied smile reached Rowan's lips. “You're not weak.”

Fenrys inclined his head. “That's not really a compliment.”

“Wasn't meant to be one either. A simply statement.” He responded, shrugging while Fenrys got back up on his feet. “Gavriel, you care to join us?” The prince asked the lion and Fenrys raised a brow. “I don't win against you, so instead of practicing … you make me fight two opponents?” Rowan looked at him. “This is not about winning, Fenrys. You can't win against me, nor Gavriel. We're just testing you.”

“You like seeing me suffer.”

The prince smiled, slightly amused. “Maybe a little bit. Let's go.”

* * *

 

“How was training?” 

Connall asked casually, while helping Fenrys to ensconce himself in his new chambers in Doranelle.

“Painful.” He responded his twin with a grin. “But I guess I score well.”

“Of course you did.” Connall rolled his eyes and Fenrys chuckled, eyeing the dark-haired male up. “What was your business with the queen about, Con?”

The black wolf paused, then shrugged. “Well, she seems to be interested in me. So we had a talk.”

Fenrys' onyx eyes narrowed. “What?” He asked suspiciously.

Connall looked up to him and lifted a brow. “What's the problem?”

“What did she want from you?” He asked concerned, but his twin-brother only sighed. “That is none of your business.”

“Like hell it is, you're my brother!”

Connall shot him an annoyed glance. “Stop it. I haven't seen you in months, while you were off with that elite force or whatever, you have to right to behave _brotherly_ now.”

“I am only worried, because ...” Fenrys haltered and shook his head.

“What? C'mon tell me.” He stepped in front of the blonde warrior and inclined his head. Fenrys leaned back against the doorframe. “I just note her … looking your way. Very often. With that expression on her face, as if she'd own you.”

Connall shrugged. “She somehow does.”

“I beg you pardon?” Fenrys stared at him in confusion.

“I swore her the blood-oath.”

Silence.

The two brothers stared at each other for a long moment, both stiff and with no clue what to say.

Finally Fenrys broke the silence. “You did what?!” He snarled, Connall immediately staring back at him with rage in his dark eyes, as he repeated. “I swore Maeve the blood-oath, Fenrys. You know what's funny? I thought Maeve only selected you for that elite force because she doesn't adjudge me worthy, but turns out she preferred having me at her side.”

Fenrys didn't even listen in his rage. “Why did you do that? You can't swear a gods-damned blood-oath to this crazy ass bitch queen!”

Connall rolled his eyes. “Like you weren't up for training with her warriors.” He murmured sarcastically, but Fenrys ignored his comment. “Why did you do it, Connall? Why? Why didn't you tell me that you plan to give up your life and free will! I would have liked to know that!”

“I didn't plan to do it! She had just asked me and I said - … I said yes.”

“You're a motherfucking idiot, Con! What is wrong with you ...-”

“ _SHUT UP!”_

Connall suddenly shouted and Fenrys blinked at him in suprise. His brother never yelled out of anger. Not like that.

So Fenrys took in a deep breath, before he quietly asked. “What did she do to you?”

Connall hesitated, but then began smirking. “What do you think?”

Fenrys scanned him from head to toe and finally realised. He was feeling sick and disgusted. “You bedded her?” Connall didn't answer. Fenrys took a step back. “You fucked Maeve? She ordered you to fuck her!”

Now his brother sighed. “Look, I know what you might be thinking ...”

“No you don't!” Fenrys turned around and Connall immediately reached out for him. “Where are going?”

“To the queen and to tell her that my brother is not her fucking whore.”

“She won't receive you.”

“Watch me.”

Fenrys already stormed out, as Connall gripped into his shirt. “Listen, Fenrys, I'm good with my decision.”

“I am not.”

“But this is _my_ decision!” He repeated. “I'm settled. I'm an adult. I'm capable of making my own decisions! This is my life! My immortality after all!”

“I won't let you throw your life away!”

Connall breathed out, shaking his head. “But this is what I want, Fen! I want to serve Maeve!”

“She's cruel!”

“Then I'll win her favour!”

Fenrys closed his eyes. “Please, don't do this, brother.” He said quietly, but Connall took a step back. “It is already done. I'm blood-sworn to Maeve now.” Then he simply turned and walked away. Fenrys stayed where he was, fighting the tears and the shuddering of his body.

He didn't notice the owl sitting outside of the long window, listening to every word the brothers had exchanged. 

* * *

 

Indeed, Maeve was receiving him.

She sat in her office, behind her desk and shot a welcoming smile towards Fenrys as the male stepped in. The queen of fae leaned back in her seat and faltered her hands on the table. “So, what is your cause for distrust?”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty?” Fenrys asked confused by her way of greeting.

“You are concerned about your brother, aren't you?” She still smiled at him. Fenrys didn't like that smile.

But he nodded anyway. “Yes. I am. Because he's my brother and I care about him.”

A dark flicker flashed through Maeve's eyes, but only for a second. “Of course you do.”

She eyed him up from head to toe and everything Fenrys was able to do, was turning his head to his side and staring outside the window, trying to ignore the bile rising up his throat.

“I just signed a letter to the father of yours. Your family will be informed about the impressive skills your brother and you share.” Maeve broke the silence and the blonde male again payed her his attention. “Thank you.” Fenrys spat out, unable to hide his doubt. The queen of Fae finally stood up and circled the table.

“I'd like to make you an offer, Fenrys.”

“I already know what kind of.” He repeated directly and looked her in the eyes.

The queen inclined her head. “I am not sure if I find your disrespect amusing or irritating.”

He didn't respond to that, he was not that stupid.

Maeve smiled again her volatile smile, making Fenrys uncomfortable. “You say, you care about your brother?” The male only nodded. “He is now blood-sworn to me, this means he does as I tell him. Everything, I want him to do.”

Fenrys closed his eyes, stiffened, as he felt Maeve touching his arm in a not-so-comforting gesture.

“I think you don't understand, that I don't want to separate you from your brother, but to unite the both of you … through me. And my blood.” She stroked over his arm, reaching his fist.

“These are lies.”

Maeve smirked, looking up in his eyes. “Maybe they are, how do you know?” She leaned forward. “How do you know, I don't make your brother stab himself a dagger through his chest, just because you, _Fenrys_ , refused to be at his side?” She whispered her deadly promise.

Fenrys swallowed. “I don't ...-”

“Good.” She said and leaned against her desk. “Then, there should be nothing stopping you from serving me.”

The male took in a deep breath. “When I swear that oath to you … will you stop _using_ my brother?”

Maeve shrugged. “No. Only when you do better than him.”

Fenrys shivered, averted her gaze and finally nodded. “Yes.”Was all he brought out.

Maeve smiled, showing him her freed arm.

He took a trembling step in her direction, reaching out for her arm, but suddenly she lifted it and grinned at him. “Earn it.” She said, nodding to the floor.

“Kneel.”

He did as he was told.

She let her hand run through his long blonde hair and spread her legs.

 

_He did as he was told._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
